


Morning, Sunshine

by coffeeandcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: Cas likes to think about kissing Dean.





	

Cas likes to think about kissing Dean. 

When it’s late at night and the brothers have gone off to their respective bedrooms, when Castiel has done all the reading he can cope with, when he’s watched all of Dean’s recommended Netflix shows, when there’s nothing left for him to do and the bunker is silent and still, he thinks about kissing Dean. 

His first kiss with the demon Meg had been passionate, that was sure, but not enjoyable. She had tasted bitter, of sulphur and copper, and it wasn’t a taste he had savoured afterwards. 

April had been a little different; he had been hurt and needy in his newly human body and she had been the first person to offer him the safety he had craved so badly, so kissing her had just been a way to comfort himself. It had turned into more, much more, and had ended terribly. It had put him off being physically close to anybody else at all. 

Anybody else but Dean. 

Dean would never willingly hurt him, Castiel knows that. But the remnants of his time with the reaper still haunt him, make him wary of getting too close to anyone physically, so he keeps his distance from Dean not daring to ask for anything more than companionship. Sometimes he thinks he sees a spark in the way Dean looks at him, but before he can be certain it vanishes away and Cas goes back to being unsure. One thing he can be sure of though, is that kissing Dean would be nothing like his past experiences. 

Dean would be confident but just a little wary. He was a ladies man, and Cas was very far from that - at least in his current, and hopefully permanent, vessel. He would be unsure of how to kiss a man, and Castiel would be unsure about kissing in general, but they would make it work. 

Dean would be soft and gentle with him, a brief press of lips until he was sure Cas was OK with it all. Nipping at his jaw, swiping his tongue over his lips, caressing his skin and whispering sweet things into Cas’ ear while he showed the angel just how wanted he truly was. Dean was capable of sweet and tender, Cas knew he was. 

Or maybe Dean would be rougher than that, all heat and passion and throwing Castiel against a wall just to pin him there bodily and explore his mouth with his tongue. It would be heady and sudden, the shattering climax to a slow build up of tension from gone by, and Dean would kiss Castiel as though he were the only thing he needed in this world. Clothes would be pulled off, hands would tangle in hair, hot mouths would leave aching red marks on sweat-slick skin… 

“Cas?” 

"Dean?” 

Castiel has been so lost in his thoughts that he hasn’t noticed the time; the brothers are awake and wandering into the kitchen in search of food. Sam is fully dressed and wide awake, the consistently sensible one, and heads straight for coffee. Dean is in PJ bottoms and an ancient AC/DC shirt which Cas has seen a hundred times, and looks sleepy and rumpled, hair sticking out at all angles. Dean’s eyes trail over Cas’ face, pausing momentarily at his lips, then he stretches and grins. 

“Morning, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug <http://coffeeandcas.tumblr.com/>


End file.
